Blog użytkownika:Smoczek18/Dziecko smoków
Hej, kolejny blog w moim wydaniu (ktoś to w ogóle czyta?). Tak wiem co powiecie: kolejny. Ale co poradzę, że mam tak zmienną wenę! Poza tym czytałam już kilka podobnych prac i ciągle mi w nich czegoś brakuje... Więc to moja wersja! Liczę, że się spodoba, miłego czytania. :) ''Prolog'' Młoda kobieta trzymała na na kolanach małego chłopca. Dziecko zawzięcie opowiadało o odkrytej z tatą, plaży. Jak na swój wiek maluch używał trudnych, skomplikowanych słów. Dumnie wyciągnął szkicownik z narysowanym przez niego widokiem, kiedy barczysty, rudowłosy mężczyzna przyszedł z tortem. - Tata!- wrzasnął maluch na jego widok. Wódz, tylko zaśmiał się po czym wraz z żoną zaśpiewał mu "Sto lat". - Stoik, nadal nie wierzę, że Czkawka ma już sześć lat!- uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Valki. Ukochany pocałował ją czule. - Fuj!- zapiszczał chłopak i udał, że wymiotuje. Rodzice zaśmiali się. - Pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczkę.- powiedział mężczyzna, maluch odrazu wykonał polecenie, wiedział czego pragnie: pokoju ze smokami.- A jutro urządzimy biesiadę dla całego Berk, aby uczcić twoje urodziny. Jednak nic nie poszło według ich planu. W nocy był atak smoków. Wszyscy wikingowie zabrali broń i pobiegi z nimi walczyć. Oczywiście Valka pobiegła z mężem na dwór. Stoik, aby walczyć z tymi bestiami, a jego żona, aby je ratować. Nikt nie pilnował Czkawki, który spokojnie spał w swoim pokoiku. Gdy już wszyscy myśleli, że to koniec dom wodza eksplodował, a z wnętrza wyszedł olbrzymi pomarańczowy smok. Rozprostował dwie długie pary skrzydeł i wzbił się do lotu. Mieszkańcy Berk dostrzegli w jego dużych łapach małe ciało. Żona wodza przepchnęła się przez tłum, jej krzyk rozniósł się po całej osadzie. Jej jedyny syn został porwany przez smoka. Jej świat legł w gruzach. Tak szczerze- nie potrafię pisać prologów, ale dajcie mi się rozkręcić. ''Rodział 1: Dzień z życia jeźdźca'' ''* Czkawka* '' Biegłem. Przedzierałem się przez las, obijałem się o trzewa i krzaki. Czerwona tunika była już w kilku miejscach rozwalona. Kilka razy potknąłem się o korzeń, lecz nie zatrzymywałem się, nawet się nie obejrzałem. Wystarczy, że słyszałem jego ryki i dzwięk łamanych gałęzi. I wtedy się wywaliłem, a czarna jak noc bestia skoczyła na mnie. Pewnie każdy na moim miejscu już dawno zszedłby na zawał, lecz nie ja. Ja próbowałem wygramolić się spod smoka, aby nie zostać wyśliniony. Wszystko i tak na marne, chwilę później byłem cały w ślinie. Już mi się nie chiało upominać (po raz kolejny) gada, że to się nie zmywa. ''- Znów wygrałem-'' powiedział po smoczemu Szczerbatek. Tak, rozumiem język smoków. Co w tym dziwnego? - Dałem ci fory- podrapałem Nocną Furię po głowie. ''- Taaa.. Jasne-'' prychnął smok.''- Po prostu przyznaj się, że jestem od ciebie lepszy.'' - Jesteś najszybszym smokiem jakiego poznałem, ale tak, pewnie kiedyś wygram z tobą- powiedziałęm ciut ironicznie. ''- Chodzmy na śniadanie, a potem mamy iść do Alfy. Podobno ma dla nas zadanie, a następnie trening''- jęknąłem głośno, treningi z moim przyjacielem są strasznie męczące.'' - No dalej, dzisiaj ty łowisz.'' - Ty gadzie, ty! Ja wczoraj łowiłem!- ale Szczerbatka już nie było. Poszedłem nad staw i nałowiłem śniadanie. Poprosiłem Szczerbatą mordę, aby podpalił ognisko. Szybko zjadłem niedosmażone ryby i poszłem założyć zbroję. Oczywiście z nikąd pojawiły się Staszliwce Straszliwe i ukradły mi spodnie. Goniłem je po całym Sanktuarium. Złodzieje śmiały się w szczególności kiedy wpadałem na stado zębirogów i zaplątałem się w ogon Zbiczatrzasła. W końcu odzyskałem portki i ze Szczerbatkiem poszłem na spotkanie z Oszołomostrachem. Mieszkam tu już dziesięć lat, a to miejsce wydaje mi się coraz piękniejsze. Doszliśmy do Mostu, a tam czekał na nas olbrzymi biały smok. Ukłoniliśmy się włodcy. ''- Nie śpieszyło wam się''- przywitał nas z urazą, aby chwilę później zaśmiać się serdecznie.''- Mam dla was ważne zadanie.'' ''- Co mamy zrobić?-'' zaciekawił się mów towarzysz. ''- Tutaj wam udało się uwolnić większość smoków, ale poza archipelagiem nadal zabijają naszych braci. '' - Drago poszerzył swoją działalność?- zdziwiłem się. ''- Nie, ale okazało się, że inni równie mocno nienawidzą smoków. Będziecie musieli je uratować.'' - Skoro to nie ludzie tego oszołoma, to może jakoś się dogadamy.- zaproponowałem. ''- No nie wiem, to może być niebezpieczne.''- zamyślił się. ''- Może ich poobserwujemy, a potem, albo dogadamy, albo uwolnimy smoki i rozwalimy połowę wioski.''- zielone oczy mojego przyjaciela zaiskrzyły się kiedy o tym mówił. - No cóż... Jesteście w tym dobrzy... zgadzam się- mógłbym przysiąć, że gigant się uśmiechnął.- A teraz idźcie się przygotować. Pobiegliśmy do jaskini z której zrobiłem domek. Wziąłem torbę i włożyłem do niej wszystko co potrzebne. Kiedy już miałem koc, jedzenie, sprzęt i narzędzia założyłem hełm i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. - Lecimy Mordko.- i już nas nie było. ''Rodział 2: Moja pierwsza i ostatnia myśl: "Houston, mamy problem"... Tylko skąd mi się wziął Houston? 'Tak na starcie, jednak aktualnie Czkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają po 16 lat.' *Czkawka* Prędkośc, wiatr we włosach i liczne akrobacje w powietrzu! Czego chcieć więcej? A no tak! Żeby nie strzelali do nas z łuku. Lecimy nad Łupieżcami, ale to nic w porównaniu z flotą Dagura (którą oczywiście rozwaliliśmy), czy Drago. Poprawiłem chystę zasłaniającą twarz i ze Szczerbatkiem zrobiliśmy pętlę. Potem kilka razy mój przyjaciel zionął plazmą i znów poszybowaliśmy w górę. Mimo, że żyję tylko ze smokami, wolę być anonimowy. Na niektórych misjach muszę wmieszacz się w tłum, a krzyki typu: "Smoczy Jeździec! Ratunku!" lub " Łapać go! Wytresuje mi armię smoków!"... Co to to nie! Z resztą mam już projekt nowej zbroi ze specjalną maską. Jeszcze tylko kilka szczegółów i będzie gotowa. Ale wracając... Po uwolnieniu smoków z wyspy Albrechta Perfidnego zaczęliśmy lecieć w kierunku następnego celu- Berk. Latamy już tak od kilku dni. Dostrzegliśmy zarys wyspy. Spojrzałem na zachodzące już słońce. Widok był piękny złoto-niebieska łuna plątała się z dobitną czerwienią. ''- Może jutro zrobimy atak, a dziś przenocujemy w lesie?- ''zapytałem mojego towarzysza. - Mnie pasuje, strasznie bolą mnie skrzydła- poskarżył się, obniżając lot. I wtedy z nikąd wyleciał czerwono-żółty śmiertnik. Zrobiliśmy ostry skręt. Gdy myśleliśmy, że się udało spadłem z jego grzbietu, a Szczrbatek oberwał od wystraszonego smoka. Szczerbata morda (zapewne nieprzytomna) zniknąła mi z oczu, a ja spadałem do morza. Moja ostatnia myśl zanim uderzyłem w tafle lodowatej wody: ''"Houston, mamy problem" ''Tylko skąd mi się wziął ten Houston? Pamiętam ból jaki przeszył mnie gdy wpadłem do wody i ciemność. Najciemniejszą ciemność. Zemdlałem. Gdzie ja jestem? *Czkawka* Obudziłem się... w sumie nie wiem gdzie. Pamiętam jak spadłem ze Szczerbatka i leciałem prosto na spotkanie z lodowatą wodą. A teraz? Jestem w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować jest to sypialnia. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... nigdy nie byłem w takim pomieszczeniu. Nie raz z Nocną Furią zagradałem się do wiosek i obserwowałem ich codzienne życie. Czasami marzyłem, aby być taki jak oni, być z bliskimi. Ehh.. Rozejrzałem się po pokoiku. Był niewielki, cały z drewna. Jedynym źródłem światła było wielkie okno na dachu. Postanowiłem wstać. Odgarnąłem skóry i podpierając się o łóżko powoli podniosłem. Zrobiłem dwa kroki i od razu pożałowałem. Gdyby nie biurko o które szybko złapałem już dawno całowałbym się z ziemią. - Stoik, chłopak wstał- zawołała jakaś kobieta stojąca w drzwiach. Kasztanowe włosy miała związałe w kilka gróbych warkoczy i gdyby nie pojedyńcze siwe pasma przysiągłbym, że ma 30 lat. Wyglądała na naprawdę młodą, dość wysoka, a czarna tunika związana w pasie sprawiała, że była przerażająco chuda. No i te dziwnie znajome zielone oczy...- Jestem Valka, proszę połóż się. I nie wstawaj, pewnie nadal jesteś zmęczony. Jak się nazywasz?- Wyglądała na sympatyczną, ale nauczony doświadczeniem zwinnie ją okłamałem. - Max- wyszeptałem, Gardło mnie bolało, a przed oczami miałem plamki. Postanowiłem posłuchać się jej rady. - No to jestem- usłyszałem tubalny głos, a chwilę później w środku był niezwykle barczysty mężczyzna. Ruda, trochę siwa broda i typowy strój wikinga- Jestem Stoik Ważki wódz tej wyspy. - Przepraszam, ale gdzie ja jestem? - Na Berk, chłopcze. Na Berk. 'Wybaczcie za tak długą nieobecność- szkoła.' 'Liczę na komentarze z opinią.' 'Do następnego, Smoczek''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania